1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to teaching and learning aids and, more particularly, to a unique learning toy for teaching the letters of the alphabet and reading and for teaching numbers and counting.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Since knowledge of the alphabet and numbers is critical to the development of reading and math skills, the creation of devices to assist in the teaching of the letters of the alphabet or numbers has always been of great interest.
Simple approaches, such as writing letters or numbers on a chalkboard have been in use in the art. However, many approaches to teaching letters or numbers lack a hands on quality that may be required to assist and promote interest and learning.
Certain hands on devices, such as cubes or blocks with letters on the various sides thereof, have been currently developed and utilized in teaching pre-school and kindergarten students. However, these devices lack the ability to be interconnected to spell out words or numbers and are not easily portable.